Alice
Alice is the leader of Starry Sky Precure and one of its founding members. It is currently unknown what her true origins are, not even the files that Hydra has for her can even state where she truly came from. Alice is the keeper of Queen Alicia's ring and the Guardian of Love. She is the first Catalyst introduced; the second being Michelle. History Prior to the events of the series, Alice is the daughter of the palace's Royal Secretary, Alice Donna Belle the First. Her mother and father were divorced, which of course, mentally affected Alice during her childhood. However, it is currently unknown if Alice Donna Belle the First is her true mother. She barely remembers her father, and she wishes to forget more of the past and to hold on to what truly matters: the safety of those she wishes to care for. Due to her parents' divorce, Alice has been bullied by others during her youth. She became insecure of herself, and she began wearing long-sleeved jackets, sweaters, hoodies, and blouses. She also wears long stockings. It is implied that she used to cut herself whenever she was depressed, that's why she wears long-sleeves and long stockings. Alice often carries a backpack around to carry her trinkets, and sometimes carries some small pouches along with it. Throughout her journeys, she always puts her collections in her backpack. Appearance Alice usually wears any long-sleeved outfit that's in any shade of pink. Her outfits range from the lightest of pink to the darkest of pink. She mostly wears sweaters and long stockings that reach her thighs. Significantly, the majority of her outfits have a crest emblazoned on them. Personality Insecurity When Alice is first introduced in the series, she barely manages to cope with her problems and often keeps them to herself. Alice has trouble socializing at the beginning, due to the fact that she used to be bullied prior to the events of the SSP series. Due to her experience from getting bullied, she has become insecure of herself. As a result, she has grown to question her own self-being and who she truly is. Leadership Alice serves as the team's natural good-willed leader. Taking duty as the 'pack leader', she has a diplomatic tongue and often thinks about her actions and words before doing so. Alice is very open-minded; therefore, making her an excellent choice as the leader for the group. She often sees two sides of an argument, and often eases the rising tensions between her friends. Alice will do anything just to make her friends reconcile once more. Rage Despite being kindhearted and patient, Alice is not to be underestimated when she gets extremely angry. She shows this more aggressive side of her on rare occasions, this mostly happens during battles when facing their enemies. She isn't easily angered, but when her nerve snaps, Alice tends to be very short-tempered at this point in time. She sometimes expresses her anger in words, either by cussing or insulting. Hopeless Romantic Alice has many unique attributes, one of which is her hopeless romantic personality. She is considered to be one because of the fact that Alice has an interest in reading novels that are in the romance genre. Due to this, Alice also has the tendency to matchmake her friends with those she finds them compatible with. Being a believer in astrology, she often looks at people's zodiac signs to see if they are compatible with one another. Manipulative As the Infinite, she seems to be quite manipulative. She was able to manipulate Alisa into helping her and her companions throughout their journey. This also led to Alison helping them too. Protective Alice is shown to be very protective of her friends and tries to keep them out of harm's way when necessary. Her main reason for murdering Sophia in her (Sophia's) Catalyst Vision was to avenge them. Skills & Talent Fortune-telling In the history of magic of the Cosmic Planet, it is stated that chronokinesis, fortune-telling, and illusion casting are among the rarest magics used in all time. Not much people know how to manipulate these spells properly, and only some are gifted with the ability to do so. Alice is one of those skilled mages who excel in fortune-telling. Alice often carries pouches and bags with her, which often contains either of the following: potions, tarot cards, crystal balls, and fortune cookies, or all of those mentioned above. She finds fortune-telling rather interesting, and wishes to learn more about the art of time. Mind-reading Out of all the Starry Sky Precures, it seems that Alice is the most skilled in mind-reading. She displays this skill whenever she is required to do so, or she simply thinks that she needs to. This skill was displayed when she talked to Victor through telepathy, with Victor calling her a "Mind Reader" or "Mind Talker". According to Alisa and Alison, telepathy is among the rarest of all sorcery. Not many people are endowed with the ability to commune through the mind. They also said that one can use telepathy to communicate with family members, and that if one wishes to commune with someone else (who is not their family member) through telepathy, it won't work. It is currently unknown how Alice excels at mind-reading, but it has been implied that she studied a lot about witchcraft. Chronokinesis As Alisa's apprentice, she has learned the art of chronokinesis, or the power of time manipulation. In order to properly use chronokinesis to one's advantage, the mage must follow the Three Laws of Time. So far, these laws are currently unknown. Though it has been implied that these are the only skills Alice presently manages to pull of: freezing time, reversing time, and accelerating time. It could be assumed that those three skills are in fact the Three Laws as well. This has not been clarified, but it is only speculated. Illusion Casting Due to being trained by Alison, Alice has shown exceptional skills in the rare magic known as 'illusion casting' or 'mirage-casting'. Alison states that there are Three Laws of Mirage, just like there are in learning chronokinesis. These are the skills Alice can manage to make an illusion out of: painting, thinking, and chanting. Like the Laws of Time, it is assumed that those three mentioned above about illusion casting are the Laws of Mirage. Relationships Friends Fellow Pretty Cures Michelle Out of all the Cures, Alice is the closest with Michelle. Both of them aren't that similar, but they share the same tastes in fashion. There may be times that they disagree in certain topics, but they still reconcile at all costs. Last time, before the series of Starry Sky Precure started, Michelle used to bully Alice along with other girls. But then when Alice opened up to Michelle even more, Michelle started to regret all the bad things she did and they eventually became best friends. When it comes to fighting in battles, Cure Andromeda (Alice's alter ego) is often partnered with Cure Peacock (Michelle's alter ego) and/or Cure Centaur (Chelsea's alter ego). This is because, according to Adarna, that: "Those compatible with one another will work well when in a duel." That means that those who are comfortable with working with each other must fight together when it comes to a battle. As a friend, Alice looks up to Michelle as if she was an older sister. Despite the fact that Alice is factually older than Michelle, Michelle still acts more seriously than Alice does most of the times. Michelle will do anything in her power to protect Alice, and Alice would do the same for Michelle. Chelsea Alice and Chelsea are best friends, along with Michelle. Both of them are pretty similar since they are both optimistic, energetic, and a little boisterous at times. Chelsea and Alice already met when they were elementary students, and they eventually reunited when they had the same dorm in Starlight Prep. Chelsea loves baking sweet treats and cooking meals for both Michelle and Alice, which they obviously thank her a lot for. Same with Cure Peacock, Cure Centaur is often grouped with Cure Andromeda and/or Cure Peacock. The three are quite powerful when together, but it is stated that Andromeda has a far stronger energy attack compared to both of them. Chelsea and Alice love trading their secret recipes, even though they were supposed to keep them to themselves. Chelsea also likes teaching Alice how to cook, since she's a far better chef than Alice is. In the trio (Michelle, Alice, and Chelsea) of best friends, Chelsea is always the one to crack up silly jokes and goof around with the other two, which makes Michelle annoyed, and Alice often laughs at this. Adarna At the beginning of the series, Adarna doesn't seem to acknowledge Alice much during training, but she pays attention to the great amount of respect Alice has for her. As the series progresses, Adarna grows fond of Alice and becomes impressed of how great Alice has been improving. In battles, Cure Mystical (Adarna's alter ego) usually takes action first before anyone else in the group. Andromeda often follows her lead, which goes same for the rest of her teammates. Mystical entrusts leadership to be in Andromeda's/Alice's hands, and she appoints her to be the leader of the Starry Sky Pretty Cure gang. Alice looks up to Adarna as a role model, and she often addresses her in her titles like "Princess Adarna", "Lady Adarna", or "Mistress Adarna". The latter would often smile and tell Alice that her own first name is fine, and that she doesn't need to say her full title in order to gain her respect. Sophia Despite being opposites (Alice is a little extroverted while Sophia keeps things to herself), they share something in common, the love of books. Alice would often visit Sophia in the library to bond with her. Despite the latter's protests, Alice still remains by her side and eventually Sophia becomes used to it. Cure Serpent (Sophia's alter ego) often, if not, always makes the battle strategies and escape routes for the group. Andromeda is often dazzled by her intellect, and she often questions on how she does it. Andromeda often showers her with praises, and Serpent attempts to return the compliments. As the series develops, Sophia eventually grows to like Alice, especially for her benevolence. After Sophia betrays the group, Alice grows very upset. She presumably manages to forgive her for this, but in the idol vision Alice killed Sophia by throwing her off the window. As of now, Alice and Sophia are in good terms after the latter joins the group and apologizes for her betrayal. Grace Grace and Alice have a positive relationship. Grace finds Alice adorable, and she is fond of teaching her things she knows about. Alice looks up to Grace for her elegance and calmness, often surprised at how the latter takes things calmly even if the situation is bad. They both exchange learning things about each other's hobbies. Cure Swan (Grace's alter ego) works on the defense of the group. She and Andromeda would often team up to defend the team from attacks of the enemy/s. Since they are compatible in friendship, they work very well in duels too. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Corrine At first, Corrine disliked Alice for her noise and klutziness. Alice, on the other hand, admired Corrine and hoped to become her friend. Currently, Corrine and Alice respect each other equally. After Alice had taught Corrine how to learn to trust others, Corrine now grew to like Alice as a close friend. When Corrine falls out of the helicopter, Alice is gravely saddened. During battles, Cure Crow (Corrine's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Eloise Eloise and Alice are great friends with each other. They generally agree on things, especially when it comes to friendships. Eloise is fiercely loyal to Alice, as shown when she tearfully apologizes for not being able to save Alice from falling off the helicopter. Alice admires Eloise for her bravery and athleticism, which she finds very noteworthy. During battles, Cure Eagle (Eloise's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Willow Willow and Alice are shown to be sparring partners in the episode where Alice finally trains to become a Precure. They are shown to enjoy each other's company, with both of them exchanging quips and jokes. Alice has earned Willow's respect ever since the day they met, and the same goes for Willow with Alice. During battles, Cure Wolf (Willow's alter ego) and Cure Andromeda rarely work together to attack and defeat a certain nemesis. That's probably because they aren't that close with one another. They do team up sometimes, though. Until now, the two of them are in good terms with one another. Desiree Bea Caroline Callie Category:Precures Category:Pinkettes Category:Catalysts Category:Females Category:Leaders Category:SSP Characters